Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device capable of preventing shifting of optical sheets.
Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display for rendering diverse information on a screen, as a core technology in an era of information and communications industry, has been developed to be thin, light, portable and highly efficient. A flat panel display device capable of solving disadvantages of a cathode ray tube (CRT), namely, capable of reducing weight and volume, is highlighted.
In a liquid crystal display device, which is a flat panel display device, a liquid crystal display panel for displaying an image includes a backlight unit to provide separate light because the liquid crystal display panel is not self-luminous.
The backlight unit includes a light source for supplying light, a light guide plate for guiding light emitted from the light source to a front side of the liquid crystal display panel, a diffuser sheet disposed on the light guide plate for uniformizing light, lower and upper prism sheets for adjusting a viewing angle, a guide panel having a frame shape for accommodating all of the above components, and a reflective sheet attached to a lower surface of the guide panel.
A light shielding tape included in the liquid crystal display panel is attached to an edge of the upper prism sheet to be fixed. In this case, the diffuser sheet is fixed by the guide panel, whereas the lower prism sheet, which is disposed between the upper prism sheet and the diffuser sheet, is not fixed.
Meanwhile, when a liquid crystal display device for a mobile appliance falls or receives external impact, the unfixed lower prism thereof may shift and, as such, an edge portion of the liquid crystal display panel appears brighter than other portions, that is, a bright line is generated.